Danny and Sawyer Punishes Johnny Test
In Johnny Test's Room Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were making Sister Marrying Brothers Story when Suddenly Danny and Sawyer Stormed into Johnny Test's Room and he realize Gumball was marrying his own sister, Sawyer and Danny Glared at Johnny Test and Wakko Warner "Why were you Making Stories of Gumball Marrying My Own Sister?" Danny Demanded "Because I Diced to do what ever i want" Johnny Test Said "Yeah I Agree" Wakko Said "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, JOHNNY & WAKKO!" Sawyer Shouted "Sisters Marrying Brothers is Not Part of a Life, It's Against the Law and Your Doing to Cheat on Brothers' Girlfriends.." Sawyer Said "No, Sisters Marrying Brothers is not Against the Law, it is a part of life and We're not Doing to Cheat on Brothers' Girlfriends" Johnny Test Said "Yes it is, Sisters Don't Marry Brother and you're evil as Shere Khan!" Sawyer Cried "Come On Gumball Do You Like Sisters Marrying Brothers?" Wakko Asked "Nope, You're Evil as Scar!" Danny Cried "For your Punishment Johnny and Wakko you don't get anything from your favorite shows and movies, No Aladdin Trilogy, No The Rescuers Series, No Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, No Peter Pan Series, No Sleeping Beauty, No Enchanted, No The Fox and the Hound Series, No Bambi Series, No Pinocchio, No Fantasia Series, No Skunk Fu!, No The Amazing World of Gumball, No Animanics, No The Lion Trilogy, No The Little Mermaid Trilogy, No Mulan Series, No The Hunchback of Notre Dame Series, No Cinderella Trilogy, No Johnny Test, No Yogi's Gang, No The Princess and the Frog, No The Road to El Dorado and No Batman (1966) Shows Because you too are grounded" Sawyer Said "No Madison, Gumball Please give me back my favorite movies!" Johnny Test Shouted "Johnny I'm Going to Called Shadow and Tikal to keep an eye out for you while Gumball and I will Sell Your Movies and TV Shows and we're going to buy The Land Before Time Movies 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Sawyer Said "No Please Don't Buy The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Johnny Test Cried "I Don't Want to Watch The Land Before Time Movies Because Sharptooth Gives me Nightmare!" Wakko Cried "I Don't Care, you can't Make Sisters Marrying Brothers You Could Get 30 Years Behind Bars." Danny Said "Sawyer, Danny What's Going On Here?" Shadow Asked "Johnny Test & Wakko Warner was making Stories about Sisters Marrying Brothers and Gumball would never marry his own sister." Danny Said "Yeah for there Punishment They Don't Get any Movies and TV Shows That they had seen, what will they get any Movies and TV Shows That they hadn't seen." Sawyer Said "Okay Danny and Sawyer, Shadow and I will keep an eye out for them while you sell the movies that they have seen and but the movies that they haven't seen." Tikal Said Meanwhile in The Video Store "Welcome to the Video Store My i Help You" The Video Manager Said "Yeah we like to see the movies and tv shows that Johnny Test & Wakko Warner have seen." Danny Said "And We like to Buy The Movies and TV Shows That Johnny Test & Wakko Warner Hasn't Seen." Sawyer Said "Okay that would be $60.00" The Video Manager Said "All Yours" Danny Said "Thank You and have a good After Noon" The Video Manager Said "Would you mind tell Johnny Test & Wakko Warner that they can't do Batman (1966)?" Sawyer Asked "Sure i'll tell them that they can't" The Video Manager Said "Thank You" Sawyer Said Meanwhile at Johnny Test's House "Toothless, Can you make Boo-Boo Bear Marrying Anne?" Johnny Test Asked "Nope Anne Marie Choose David to marry him and Boo-Boo Bear already marrying Apple Bloom" Shadow Said "Danny and Sawyer are here Toothless." Tikal Said "We're Back and we brought The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Danny Said "You See These? These are new Movies and TV Shows for to watch" Sawyer Said "Oh No!, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" Johnny Test Screamed "Don't Force Us to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 and all other movies that we haven't Seen!" Wakko Warner Screamed "You Herd Sawyer and Gumball, They warned to watch new Movies and New TV Shows for you." Shadow Said "Until you Promise not to do Sisters Marry Brothers." Tikal Said Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were very upset about new movies and new tv-shows for them to Watch, and they stared crying. "So Danny you do think if they broke the promise not to do Sisters Marrying Brothers" Sawyer Asked "Yep, If They broke the Promised they will still watch new movies and new tv shows" Danny Said Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished